redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Felldoh
Felldoh, he was awesome I cried so much when he died. :( I think the way they handled the scene in the cartoon was pretty bad. --Felldoh the Squirrel 01:01, 12 February 2009 (UTC) In my opinion, they could of done alot better in the Cartoon Series, like for example Brome and Barkjon come to him and Felldoh's last words to them both would be something like "I may fought a slave and been a free beast for a short time...but now, I know I be a free beast from all of this soon." Now that would've been a good ending for Felldoh, he'd still die a happy and free beast.Nikolai Banks (talk) 15:48, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Cause of death Its been a long time since I read the book so i can't remember if the beat him to death or stabed him. :His death is explained in the article. -- LordTBT Talk! 16:41, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Im sorry but would you quote the book for me please. I read the article and its not clear enough for me. :::The book does not say whether or not he was beaten or stabbed, it says he went down fighting Badrang's horde, and this is reflected in the article. --LordTBT Talk! 22:35, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Oh. well ok then thanks "Personality"? Yeah; do we really need the bit on Felldoh's personality? If I may be blunt, it seems like fancruft. - d2r 07:05, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :How do you think it is fancruft? -- LordTBT Talk! 07:21, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it's been my impression so far on the wiki that a run-down and analysis of a character's personality is something usually left in an essay (as with the huge row over Veil Sixclaw, Romsca etc.). Something about that section just gives me the impression of a promotion for the character rather than an actual analysis of Felldoh's personality and how it connects to his role as a character. Perhaps fancruft is too strong a word, but I do feel that it should be rewritten somewhat so it's in less a...melodramatic...tone, perhaps by taking it out of present-tense writing and using fewer flourishes (i.e. the "pay back tenfold" bit). That's just my opinion, though - if I'm alone in my stance on the matter, I won't tinker with it.- d2r 16:52, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'm OK with it being rewritten...I don't feel it needs to be removed. Your other examples are grey characters, and people have very strong feelings about them that make the articles non-neutral. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:13, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Coincidence? When Martin was telling Gonff about his friends, he mentions Felldoh. This just weirds me out. Because... 1- With Mossflower, Felldoh was just a offhand name. Easily forgettable since it was only said once in the entire book. 2- So it seems odd that Brian would remember that name, to use as Martin's friend. Especially since he admitted he doesn't re-read his earlier books. How could he remember that one name from one offhand sentence. 3- This has happened quite a few times in the series. "Ripfang" comes to mind. Almost feels like the books are magic and are writing themselves O_o (Which would be totally awesome btw) :D Moogleknight24 (talk) 03:36, May 5, 2014 (UTC)Moogleknight24 My best bet would be that while writing Mossflower he was already planning to write a sequel to Mossflower about Martin's previous adventures, and just scribbled down Felldoh's name for possible use later once he had Martin mention him. Lord Mortspear (talk) 23:33, May 5, 2014 (UTC) There is a picture of Felldoh on the French cover of Martin the Warrior.--Alderjack the Treescamp (talk) 04:14, March 4, 2015 (UTC)